Finding Family
by Alanna-sama
Summary: This is a one shot in Bloom's point of View on season one to the Secret of the Lost Kingdom


Finding Family

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. That is what people say anyway. I never believed that anyway until I met the one the true love of my life. His name is Sky and he is a prince. At first I didn't know he was a prince. He told me his name was Brandon and that he was the page to Prince Sky. Later I found out that he lied to me and that he was engaged to a princess named Diaspro. When I found out I was so upset that I left Alfea College for Fairies and went home to Gardenia. It was there that the Trix found me and took my dragon flame. Of course I found out later that nobody could take that from me. Oh, you probably are wondering who I am. My name is Bloom. I am the princess of Domino. Of course I didn't know that until the Trix stole my powers and told me. They also told me that Daphne the Nymph was my sister. I was so shocked at this news. When I went back to Alfea I started questioning more on my past and who I was. Later, after the Trix were defeated we got a new enemy. His name was Lord Darkar. He wanted the power of the Relix. My friends and I had to stop him at all costs. We are the Winx Club and we have faced many trials. Oh, I never told you their names. There is Flora, Stella, Musa, and Tecna. We met a new fairy during these trials named Aisha who joined our club later. After we beat Darkar we faced down Valtor and defeated him too. He was hard to beat because he was created by the Ancestral witched with the power of the dragon flame. But we beat him.

After that we had nothing to do and I have been so desperately trying to find my parents. I had a lead and when I found him he basically destroyed what was left of my sanity. I lost all hope in the world. His name was Hagen and he told me he had been trying to find them and that he had given up. Of course later Sky comes around and cheers me up telling me to forget about Hagen and to not give up. Of course I was depressed because my friends became guardian fairies and I didn't. I would up going to Gardenia after Sky left me to go with this mysterious dark haired woman who looks a whole heck of a lot like Diaspro. That scared me more than anything. I started to think he didn't want to be with me after he ignored several of my calls. A few months went by and I started to get sadder and sadder. I missed my friends, I missed Sky, and I missed Alfea.

One night I had a dream where they all left me behind and then Daphne appeared and said that I will never be alone as long as I had her. She told me that our parents were still alive and gave me her mask to look for a mountain that had a library. In this library was a special book that told of the Domino royal family. That would include my parents of course. This made me so happy I woke up in the best mood and ran down stairs to tell my parents. Of course they had a bigger surprise for me in store. They planned a party for my birthday, which of course I forgot about. All of my friends were there. The only one I didn't see was Sky. I told Stella and Flora that this was the best surprise ever. She asked, "Are you sure?" Then mock whispered to Flora, "OK Sky you can go home!" I turned around and jumped into Sky's arms. I was so happy to see him and then I asked him why he didn't answer any of my calls. He told me he was on a harrowing journey of his own for four months. Then Musa interrupted to ask what my amazing news was and Riven echoed her. I told them about the book and how we had to go to Domino to get it so I could look at it. So the guys and us Winx went to Domino and had to calm down a giant bird to get to the library. That was not fun at all. I am pretty sure even Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, and Timmy agreed. Oh yeah, the guys are Specialists and go to a school called Red Fountain. The headmaster of Red Fountain is Helia's uncle Saladin.

When we got back to Alfea, with the book, Riven was placed in the infirmary. He was attacked by something and we don't know what. When he woke up he was not himself. He told Helia that they weren't buddies. We all know that that is not true so we were confused. Shortly after we were attacked by an evil witch named Mandragora, who it seems was only after me in the first place. After we beat her we went to Pixie village to get the key to the gate of Obsidian. Of course Miss Faragonda did not want us to go but did not stop us.

When we got to the gate of Obsidian we had trouble from Mandragora again. She used Riven to stop us from leaving Obsidian. Of course Musa got in the way of Riven hurting Sky and this broke Mandragora's spell on Riven. He told her that he finally found what he was fighting for. She told us later that she was his reason for fighting. He really loves her and we find that sweet. We were trying to fight off the three Ancestral witches and our powers were weakened and they tried to get me to destroy my father's sword.

What they didn't realize when they showed me the image of Mandragora trying to kill Mike and Vanessa that I knew it was fake. When Mike went to touch the cat I even told them as much. He can't touch cats let alone be near one without sneezing his head off. He is allergic to them. They were so pissed off when I told them and then they tried to attack me again and even tried to tell me to destroy the sword when Sky came along and it hurt him after he removed it from the statue.

I was pissed at that but not enough to destroy something that could potentially help in the long run. Daphne even tried to help out by combining powers with me. Mandragora came back and tried to choke me. The three Ancestrals possessed her body and Sky ran the sword through their body and I blasted them with my dragon flame. This is how Domino was brought back to life. My father was surprised to be back to normal. He even was surprised to see an ethereal Daphne. But I was his biggest shock of all. Sky saved Domino and I got my parents back. Of course when you save the world you have to plan a big ball and that is exactly what my father did.

I was walking down the stairs with my mother. We were talking about how we had dreamed of this moment forever when my father interrupted. He had brought Mike and Vanessa to Domino to congratulate them on raising me. Then he stole me away to have a father daughter dance. In the middle of the dance he says someone else wanted to dance and turns me to face Sky. We start speaking at the same time and then start laughing. We dance so Stella does not miss her chance to dance in her brand new dress. In the middle of the dance Sky gets handed something. He stops dancing and pops open a box and asks me to marry him. I was so happy that I kissed him and told him yes. That is how I managed to find my family and gain more than I could ever have imagined.


End file.
